


Tethered Heat

by wastingawallflower



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Choking, Destiel - Freeform, Human Castiel, M/M, Passing Out, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastingawallflower/pseuds/wastingawallflower
Summary: The mechanic is twenty minutes away, what else are we gonna to do?





	Tethered Heat

A blue tie hung loose around Castiel’s neck as beads of sweat painted his forehead. With a quick swipe of the back of his sleeve he was momentarily dry. The midsummer sun beat hard on the Impalas hood as Dean loomed over the front of the black car prodding and meddling with its engine.

Cas stood silent leaning against the driver side door, wondering if Dean knew what he was doing. The heat reflecting from the metal was burning his back, he could almost feel his skin melting slowly from the heat. Finally, he spoke with gravel in his voice, “Dean...if being human wasn’t horrible enough do you think we could make this any longer? I’m literally burning alive.”

Dean quickly twisted a random bolt and patted the engine gingerly. “This is an art Cas, ya can’t rush art. Now get in and start her up.”

Cas rolled up his damp sleeves and opened the door to the Impala. The leather creaked under him as he adjusted the seat to reach the pedal. He placed his foot on the brake and started to crank the engine.  
After ten clicks and some unpleasant sounds he stopped.

“Dean this is pointless why don’t we just take it to a professional?”

Cas could hear a loud scoff and Dean rang out “A professional?! What do you think I am Cas? I know this car better than any mechanic could ever try to. Just one more pull and a twist of this...”

Smoke suddenly started to protrude from under the hood of the car. Dean stepped back quickly coughing and waving his hand to disrupt the smoke.  
“Okay…. fine Cas...I’ll call a tow truck. I don’t have the tools to fix this on me anyways. You happy?”

Cas leaned out the window to smirk at Dean. “As a matter of fact. Yes. This does pleasure me.”  
Dean raised an eyebrow at that and reached for his cell phone in his front pocket.

~

A tow truck could reach them in about twenty minutes.

After hanging up with the tow company Dean sat in the passenger’s side of the car, slamming the door as he did. He took a deep dramatic breath and exclaimed, “Now what?”

“What do you mean?” Cas asked. “We wait for them to arrive.”

“Yeah but what do we do until then...they said it’ll be twenty minutes or more!”

Cas placed his hands on the steering wheel and rolled his grip, “You could take a nap, I know that hunt made me extremely tired.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “You’re so boring Cas.” He scooted closer and placed a hand high on the other man’s thigh. “I have a better way to waste some time.” He met Cas’ eyes and raised his eyebrow suggestively. 

“Dean, it’s a million degrees aren’t you the least bit uncomfortable?” Cas stared at Dean’s now moving hand then chuckled. “Don’t you ever have anything else on your mind?”

Dean licked his lips slowly and cupped the front of Cas’ jeans with the palm of his hand. “Would it make you happier if I said yes...” Dean moved across the seat, thighs flush with Cas and ran the tip of his tongue along the side of the man’s neck.

A shiver went down Castiel’s spine and he let out a quiet unwarranted sigh.

“See you want it too.” Dean unbuttoned Cas’ jeans, dipped his fingertips under the band of boxers and began playing with the short hairs. “You want this?” His breath was heavy as he continued to nip at the base of Cas’ neck and slipped his fingers deeper into the open jeans.

Castiel bit his lower lip, closed his eyes and leaned his head back; no sense in avoiding the inevitable. Dean placed two fingers around the base of Cas’ most intimate part, still bound by material and moved up and down, stroking gingerly. With a sharp intake of air Cas’ belly spasmed.

Dean’s teasing started slow as he grew Castiel’s erection, he continued to stroke in and out of the man’s pants while his other hand massaged his thigh. When Cas was fully hard Dean released him from his jeans and took hold of the member firmly, never once removing his mouth from neck.

Castiel arched his back involuntarily and let a moan escape his lips. “Dean...” he silenced.

Dean bit him tenderly and moved his suctions to his jawline. He kissed every inch of Cas’ face and finally lingered over his huffing lips. He dipped his tongue in slow, mimicking the most sexual of penetrating movements. He continued to gesture his tongue in and out of the man’s mouth, letting Cas purse his lips and suck the organ on exit.

With every ‘pop’ of Castiel’s lips Dean felt his jeans begin to fill, but this was just too fun. He was very conscience of the hardness in his hand and lack of movement on his own part. He began to twist and rub the tip of Castiel’s dick, other hand moving from thigh to hair, he pulled gently. “I think I can do more.” Dean whispered.

“More...what?” Castiel’s breath hitched in his throat.

Dean released his holds momentarily and grasped Cas’ blue tie. He tightened the clothing to appropriate length then with a devilish smirk he made it flush with the man’s neck. “Stay.” Dean demanded with a flick of his eyebrows. Castiel glared at Dean.

Dean removed his jeans with ease and instructed Cas to do the same. After disrobing he grabbed hold of the tightened tie and pulled Castiel down and around in a swift movement to the Impala seat. The seat was just long enough for Cas to lay comfortably with knees bent on either side as Dean mounted over him.

“Now, where were we?” Dean grabbed Castiel’s shaft and began pumping harder than he left off. Cas’ head fell back as the leather creaked beneath them. Dean moved his hips over Castiel, humping air in a crude fashion, his hard-on still bound by his boxers.

“You make me so hot Cas.” Dean panted as he unbuttoned the shirt laying beneath him.

He grabbed Cas’ still attached tie and without thinking, tightened it. He met Cas’ eyes and compressed it to the point where he could see redness billowing from underneath the blue material. 

“Okay?” Dean asked. Cas swallowed hard and nodded, running his hands along Dean’s back. “Good.” he said with a choking sound. Dean placed the end of the tie in his mouth, making the end taunt from lips to throat. With each rock of his body more pressure was placed upon Castiel’s neck.

He opened his boxers, aligned next to Castiel and then wrapped his hands around both of their sweating cocks and started fucking into it. Cas made restricted moans as Dean clenched the tie between his teeth. Dean rolled his tongue, consuming the material into his mouth, creating a gag and bringing Castiel closer to him.

Castiel wanted so much more but with the confined space he knew he wasn’t going to get it. He could feel the force of the tie getting tighter with every thrust from Dean. He tried to meet the man’s thrusts but the rocking from his head due to the connection and the car around them kept jarring him.

Dean uttered a muffled laugh, “Tiss, ffiss is harrrd”

Castiel smiled and stopped all together, he pulled the tie from Dean’s mouth, gaping at the string of saliva dripping from the man’s lips. Dean kept slowly humping the erection forced besides his.

They kissed passionately, exchanging scents and salts, half from the current activities and half from the blazing heat. Breathing heavily, Cas wrapped the dampened end of his tie around Dean’s throat. “Okay?” he asked, a breath away from Dean’s face.

“Definitely okay.” Dean answered roguish. Cas tied the end in a tight knot securing the same pressure as was given to him.

Dean quickly pulled upwards forcing Castiel to lean back on his elbows and putting more tension on Cas’ end of the tether. He stayed taunt and pumped Castiel’s dick feverishly. He pulled harder back making the other tie end slip to the top of Cas’ neck; he thumbed over the man’ slit and placed a hand on Cas’ chest forcing him back; the tie felt like it could snap at any moment.

“D…...dea...n.” Castiel choked out the tight syllables. He was breathing shallow quick breaths through his nose and clenching Dean’s thighs with blunt fingertips. He was unable to move his hips from the restrictions but Dean just kept jerking him off.

The black around his eyes began to cloud the image of Dean’s bare neck extending above him. He could feel a heat below his belt matching the summer sun. He needed to stop, he was going to black out but he couldn’t move. It was all too overwhelming.

Dean felt pre-cum warm over his jolting fist. A moan escaped his lips in the form of his lover’s name. He used the addition as lubrication and wringed as fast and tight as he could, ignoring the leaking of his own dick.

Castiel whimpered under the strain and began to vibrate from his lower belly to his shoulders. The jolt of cum painted his belly and descended over Dean’s hand. The black overtook his vision and stars painted his universe. 

He awoke cool with sweat and with Dean’s face looming over his. “Cas?” Dean spoke quietly.

“Mm yeah?” Castiel leaned up and planted a soft kiss to Dean’s lips. “That was fun, Winchester.”

“You passed out man…maybe I oughta be more careful with you.” Dean kissed him back and smiled under the action. “Tow guy’s out front, we should probably get dressed.”

And with that the summer heat returned.


End file.
